User blog:DezzaMunt/How to use tornado
The tornado has always been one of my favourite cards in the game and I love it because of it's versatility and the many different ways you can use it. I believe that it is still a sorta strong card even after it's multiple nerfs. King activation This is probably the most well known way to use the tornado. It is extremely useful against cards like the hog rider, the goblin barrel and the miner. Once the King is activated against these cards, it can deny most if not all damage from these cards. However, there are some very unorthdox ways to activate king towers. One of these ways is to activate the King using the E wiz. Use the tornado to pull the E wiz two tiles away from the arena tower so the Ewiz splits his attack and hits the King Tower. This way, your crown towers will only take one and a half shots from the E Wiz. Giant and Golem can be use to activate the King too, but your need to be wary of support troops behind the tanks as they might destroy your crown tower anyways after your you pull the Golem/Giant away. This will be extremely bad for you as you would've taken a lot of damage to your king tower making it easier for them to three crown you. By pairing an Ice Spirit with tornado, you can activate your king tower when the opponent uses a balloon against you for a positive elixir trade with no damage on your tower. In 2v2, it is actually possible to activate your King tower with Executioner. You can pull the Executioner one tile to the right/left of your crown tower, and the Executioner's axe will incidentally hit the King tower. This impractical in a real match though as your tower will take over one thousand damage though you may use an Ice Spirit or Skeletons to soak some of the damage. In 1v1 games, this doesn't work however because the King Tower is smaller. Most melee troops can also be used to activate the King. These cards include Prince, Mini PEKKA, Royal Ghost, Valkyrie, Knight, Pekka or even Graveyard. However, it is not advised to use troops that do a lot of damage to activate the king as your princess tower and King tower will take a lot of damage. Splashnado on defense This is a very effective strategy with tornado and a splash unit like Wizard or Executioner or a building that does splash damage such as the Mortar or Bomb Tower that can wreck big pushes if used correctly. Most of the time, the positioning of the troop won't matter, unless you are using the Executioner. If you are going to use Exenado, or just Executioner in general, make sure to put the Executioner right in front of your Princess Tower. Otherwise, the Exe's axe throw won't hit everything even with the help of a Tornado. This could result in your Executioner getting destroyed and your tower getting severely damaged or destroyed too. You need to be careful of the opponent's big spells such as Lightning though as it can easily destroy your splash unit. Splashnado on offence Another effective strategy is to use Tornado to clump up defending troops on top of the tower so that your splash damage troop or spell hits all the defending troops and the tower at the same time. A good example of this would be it you have a Dark Prince and your opponent plays a Valkyrie to aggro him away. You can nado the Valkyrie right on top of their princess tower and your Dark Prince will deal over 1000 damage to their Princess Tower and almost completely destroy the Valkyrie. A big spell is also effective with tornado. You can use the Tornaso to drag enemy troops on top of their Tower, then Rocket them killing or severely damaging the troops and chipping the tower. Be sure to cast the rocket right before you cast the tornado though. Tornadoing the 3M onto one lane If your opponent places their 3M behind their King Tower, you can tornado them back into one lane so that you can fireball or poison all of them at once, giving you a positive eilxir trade. It is much harder to do this if they centre plant however as you will have to react immediately or predict their 3M placement to nado them back into the same lane. If your reaction time is slow, you could just waste 3 elixir for nothing. Category:Blog posts